New Soviet Unionball
New Soviet Unionball |nativename = Новый Советский Союз (Russian) Новы Савецкі Саюз (Belarussian) Новий Радянський Союз (Ukranian) Nowy Związek Radziecki (Polish) Нов Съветски съюз (Bulgarian) Noua Uniune Sovietică (Romanian) Yeni Sovyetler Birliği (Turkish) Neue Sowjetunion (German) Νέα Σοβιετική Ένωση (Greek) Նոր Խորհրդային Միություն (Armenian) ახალი საბჭოთა კავშირი (Georgian) Жаңа Кеңес Одағы (Kazakh) Yeni Sovet İttifaqı (Azeri)|founded = 2279|successor =A lot of other states|ended = 2391|image = USSRball.PNG|reality = New Soviet Socialist Union of States Новый Советский Социалистический Союз государств|government = Union of states under communism|personality = Communist, great|language = Russian Kazakh Belarussian Turkish Armenian German Georgian Azeri Serbo-Croatian North Caucasian languages Albanian Greek Norwegian Finnish Estonian Latvian Lithuanian Turkmen Uzbek Kyrgyz Pashto Tajik Romanian Bulgarian Hungarian Polish|type = Slavic (mostly) Turkic Finno-Ugric Iranian Latin Hellenic Germanic Baltic Armenian Kartvelian Other Caucasians|capital = Moscow|affiliation = International Socialist Blocball|religion = Orthodoxy Atheism Sunni Islam Shia Islam Catholicism Buddhism Judaism|friends = -All commies and socialists -Ling Chinaball -All of FEAUball -PR of the Caribbeanball -Pan American Socialist Unionball -PR of Free Texasball -SR Cascadiaball -Red Americaball -OFNAball -USSARball -United Arab Republicball|enemies = -All Capitalists -United States of the Northball -Japanese Unionball -Second British Empireball -Reichtangle -Greater Polandball|hates = Capitalist pigs|predecessor = Russian Greater SFSRball and its puppet republics|intospace = Yes|bork = Cyka cyka|food = Russian Potatoes And Vodka|status = Dead(BUT I WILL BACK FOR REAL!)|notes = CYKA BLYAT}} "Oh Poooland!" '- New Soviet Union calling Poland. '"If you have a problem, then massacre" - New Soviet Union New Soviet Union will be a countryball that re-united the former USSR states, but there are more states such as Greek SSRball, Turkish SSRball, Romanian SSRball, Finnish SSRball, Norwegian SSRball led by Russian Greater SFSRball. History His foundation He was founded within the Great War in Eastern Europe, launched by his predecessor the Russian Greater SFSRball against the Hungarian-Bulgarian Commonwealthball that had planned the death of Soviet Russia together with NAUball's CIA. During this war he developed the feared strategy of the “army of 5.000 tanks”, that blew up the Hungarian-Bulgarian Commonwealthball defense lines in occupied Romania. The Russians entered in Romania and expanded to the whole Balkans, saying they would liberate all those people from the Hungarian-Bulgarian control. NAUball gave instructions to its allies attack the Russians in a new front, Greater Polandball, Greater Czechiaball, Greater Armeniaball, New Azerbaijanball, West Turkeyball, East Turkeyball and Nordiclandball formed an united front and launched an offensive against the Soviets after they took Budapest and proclaimed the end of the Commonwealth. The Soviets reorganized the army plus called for the help of all allied partisan armies in the Balkans and Europe to assist them in the war. The united front failed to beat the Russians but it mostly was because of the internal opposition against them in countries like Romania, Greece and Serbia, that with the Russian military there, prevented the Commonwealth to be revived and crushed the entire front troops, with help of the countries of the Ashgabat Groupball. New NATOball was tired and declared war on Russian Greater SFSRball, the war was however more of messages and affirmations than actual war. They invaded Czechia, Poland and Norway and came near to the Ukrainian border launching a new offensive. Soviets launched a new offensive. At the end New NATOball plans were not calculated very well, they had few support in the countries the Hungarian-Bulgarian Commonwealthball occupied, plus they lacked resources, that were being hold by Russian allies like United Arab Republicball and USSARball. The NATO countries feared for internal communist revolutions and signed peace with the Soviets. After that the authorities proclaimed the formation of the New Soviet Unionball, some criticized it saying the Russians formed it by threatening the people with their allied local partisans and revolutionary armies. New Soviet Union became the world largest power after the war, easily surpassing NAUball that entered in crisis and collapsed years later. They also had the power to end some conflicts, for example, they reunited Cyprus and Yugoslavia, gave local autonomy to Kosovo and split the Nagorno Karabakh. It also served as a home of Pan Turkism and Pan Slavism. War against Reichtangle After around 20 years of peace, the legendary leader Mikhalitsin had already died but his successors kept his legacy and the New Soviet Union as was already said had became the world largest superpower, together with Ling Chinaball and its Asian bloc. Stability had came to all Soviet lands after some years of purges and crushing of internal opposition, life standards were good and the country was living its golden era. New NATOball became really weak after the abomination known as NAUball collapsed because of the years of crisis, as a result, a sponsored revolution took place in the USA, with the combatant group known as Red Americaball. However, as the crisis of capitalism escalated into Western Europe, the Republic of Greater Germanyball began to collapse and have some personality diseases, followed by the two wars in France due to anti-Germanic sentiment in the country, plus the growth of communism in the region made the process go quicker. Therefore Reichtangle was born, an ultra fascist countryball that had a new fascist ideology inspired by Nazism but with newer elements and few hitlerist rhetoric. Reichtangle inspired the victory of Nazi Americaball in the USA conflicts and spoiled the communist revolution in the country that was being led by the Soviet allies. The Soviets however knew fascism would become a thing after the capitalist world entered in crisis, Mikhalitsin warned its successors in the beginning of the worldwide capitalist crisis soon after the formation of the New Soviet Union that fascism would have a rebirth and come as strong as ever in order to defend the last remnants of the capitalist structure. Nazi Americaball however never had stability in its lands and the Soviets concluded they were doomed to fail due to their lack of actual support, so they decided that giving support to Red Americaball would be a better option than going to war in North American territory. But with Reichtangle the scenario was different since they invaded and dominated the badly united France, plus formally anschlussing Austria-Bavariaball and Denmark from Swedenmarkball. The Soviets knew it was just a matter of time till some move against them was taken. The Reichtangle was supporting Nazi Americaball and started calling for neo nationalist fascist groups to rise up against the Soviet Union. The Border Incident gave origin to the war in 2306, when Reichtangle was caught giving weapons to separatists in the Yugoslavian SFSRball, more preciously in Slovenia, with the intention of coming to the hands of neo nazis in Croatia and Serbia. The Soviets bombed the nearby Reichtangle bases but it was all planned and shown up to be all false, by this the Fourth Reich deployed all its force to the Polish border and invaded the Soviet Union through the country. After the invasion of Poland, the rebellion took place in Yugoslavia, that allowed Reichtangle to enter in Slovenia and almost breaking into Croatia. With the advances of the Reich in Poland and the subsequent defeat of Soviet troops followed by the support that some Poles were giving to the troops of the Fourth Reich, the leader of the Soviet Union that time, Igor Verin, a Russian born in Moldova said he would revive and adapt some old Soviet war tactics, he also mobilized the Eastern Army in order to prevent the Reich troops from penetrating deeper into Soviet territories. What at the beginning seemed to be a massive Reich invasion of all Soviet lands ended up being a conflict that took place mostly in Poland, since they were quickly repelled from Slovenia. But it ended up being a test to the power of the Soviets in keeping their union, since many of the SSRs, more notably the Romanian, Hungarian, Czechoslovakian and of course the Polish were filled of Reich supporters. The war officially ended in 2309, with the troops of Reichtangle being worn out due to the conflicts in Poland, they had to deal with an invasion of the Second British Empireball against France that feared the Soviets could dominate all of Europe if they defeated the Reich. The Soviet troops destroyed the remnants Reich forces in Poland and invaded Germany as a result of that. The British together with the Italians invaded them too and at that point the Fourth Reich was filled with internal rebellions. The defeat of the Reichtangle quickly resulted in the fall of Nazi Americaball as well. The British and Italians negotiated with the Soviets in order to prevent now a direct war between them, and the result was the Soviets being able to stay with Eastern Germany, founding the German SSRball. The Soviet leadership though it would be just a matter of time till massive revolutions happened in France, West Germany, Italy and Britain, plus the triumph of the Red Americaball in the USA, but it didn’t happen. The Red America fled to remote areas and within the time the communist movement began to lose forces in Western Europe, this made the Soviet Union angry with the communists in these countries. His fall His fall was a gruesome one, it followed the events after a group of Chechenballs in North Caucasian SSRball decided to start terrorizing other ethnicities in North Caucasian SSRball. That time the leader of the union was Trichkov, a hardcore Stalinist from Bulgarian SSRball, he didn't like to get involved in small regional problems and considered it to be incompetence of the other SSR leaderships when he and the rest of the politburo had to get involved. When the complaints came he didn't bat an eye, even when he would, he would say "the locals would handle them", refusing to elevate that to an all-union issue. The Chechenballs realized that what they were doing had no effect on the union structure. The leader of Russian Greater SFSRball offered help to the North Caucasian authorities and managed to cause the terrorists some serious damages after killing their leader in an airstrike. The group then seized their activities until four years later. The Caucasian authorities were scared the central committee would dismiss them if they didn't solve the problem, so they kept an eye at the terrorists. One year later, Trichkov declared the issue to be "even more dead than it already was". Four years later, Trichkov had just left the power to the former leader of Russian Greater SFSRball, Patrushev. He had dealt with the terrorists before by offering aid to the North Caucasian government. At this same time, a small group of 22 Chechenballs dropped out of the almost defunct radical group and made their own. They started to rally people from different parts of the union and rebel. Patrushev was not a member of the party old school, he was from the new wave of leaders and cared about small problems. Following the movement started by rebel Chechenballs, in the Finnish SSRball a lot of people started to rebel, Patrushev noticed this and told the Finnish authorities to use the army to massacre those who opposed the union. He was afraid that if they rebel they might cause others to rebel from him and collapse like his first union. This came in a time the New Soviet Union was facing economic problems as well. The Finnish rebels organized themselves in college movements and told the Norwegianballs about the massacres, then a lot of protests started to happen in Norwegian SSRball in support of the Finnish against the union. Moscow was then bombed by some Islamic radicals, the movement began to grow. Patrushev gave the order to close the borders of Central Asian countries. The other SSR leaders were not understanding what was going on, it was the first time in the history of the union that a leader had to give such fierce orders since Mikhalitsin's times. With protests going on, at Azerbaijani SSRball the oil pipes were surrounded by rebel forces. In the North Caucasians SSRball, the rebel movements preached union among ethnic groups to fight the Soviet army, eventually, they cut off the Caucasus into Georgian SSRball, Armenian SSRball, and Azerbaijani SSRball to get more people to join their movement. Germanyball started to aid other rebels from the Balkans and Eastern Europe. Some Baltic snipers were sent to Moscow to shoot down officials and soldiers. Russian Greater SFSRball couldn't take it anymore and surrendered. The situation worsened in Kazakh SSRbrick, Ukranian SSRball, Turkish SSRball, Georgian SSRball, Azerbaijani SSRball, Armenian SSRball, Caucasian SSRball, Kyrgyz SSRball, Uzbek SSRball, Afghan SSRball, Tajik SSRball, Latvian SSRball, Lithuanian SSRball, Estonian SSRball, Turkmen SSRball, Greek SSRball, Moldovan SSRball, Finnish SSRball, Norwegian SSRball, Albanian SSRball and Yugoslavian SSRball. By the end, it was mostly impossible to keep a union and many interns divisions began to happen in the party, some more nationalists defended it was time to break the union once and for all, others believed Russians had to be the ultra dominants, others were just tired and wanted a referendum to behold. The governments of the Armenian SSRball, Romanian SSRball, Afghan SSRball, Turkish SSRball, Finnish SSRball, Albanian SSRball, and others announced they would dismantle their structure and start a new national process away from the union. Patrushev trying to portrait as a strong leader said he wouldn’t be like Gorbachev and took a Stalinist position and kept the troops fighting the protests and independence movements while not tolerating separatism, this led to a confrontation between the armed forces of the other SSRs that had switched to the side of the protesters. He ordered the Russian army to invade the other former SSRs in which the military and the politicians switched sides. The Union officially died after two years of troubles. Patrushev recognized the situation was out of control and he couldn’t solve it and ended up making things even worse. In Russia, many people thought they would have the chance to reform the country, but Patrushev refused to do so, this ended up starting a long civil war in Russia. Due to the Soviets redrawing the borders of the SSRballs, it caused many problems with the future of the released countries. The crisis in the socialist bloc escalated, the crisis had started at the beginning of the 2470s but most people thought it would be like the last small crisis of the 2420s. The leader Patrushev recognized the mistakes he and the new generation of leaders committed, by turning small problems into big issues. Patrushev however had his prestige restored with the people and was seen as a greater patriot who managed to keep Russia alive and reunited the loyal entities into the Continuity Soviet Unionball who tried to recreate the former union but fought a long war against the Russian Salvationball. Provinces SSRballs Russian Greater SFSRball - My pride. Alaskan SSRball - Glad to have unite Mother Rossiya with Alaska again. German SSRball - Took him after destroying this scummery. Norwegian SSRball - I will never forget how he bravely came to my arms. Finnish SSRball - His government is good and loyal but his population is idiot and caused my fall. Latvian SSRball - Grows some good potatoes, for me and only me. Estonian SSRball - Suggested to unite her with Finnish SSRball, but of course, I said no. Lithuanian SSRball - Makes great dishes for my leaders only. Byelorussian SSRball - One of my most loyal subjects. Ukrainian SSRball - No you are not going to have Crimeaball or Novorossiyaball, and I'm not going to put more power plants. Remember Chernobyl? Moldavian SSRball - There was a long debate over uniting with Romanian SSRball or staying an SSRball, but finally he decided to stay as an SSRball. Romanian SSRball - I've had one of your provinces. Now I can have all? Polish SSRball - I've always dreamed of annexing him entirely, and now I have him. Czechoslovakian SSRball - I didn't want to have too many SSRballs, so I united Czechiaball and Slovakiaball. Hungarian SSRball - Now I have the biggest lake in central Europe! Bulgarian SSRball - Makes great yogurt, but it's hard to choose, yours or Greece's. Yugoslavian SFSRball - I keep calling him just Serbia... damn it! Albanian SSRball - Keeps telling me to let him unite with Kosovo. Kosovar SSRball - I let him be independent, so both Albania and Yugoslavia shut up! Greek SSRball - Kept telling me to let him have Constantinople. Turkish SSRball - I had to reeducate the radicals from eastern Turkey, wasn't easy. Cypriot SSRball - He can into new reunification. Armenian SSRball - I gave him the Artsakhi region so he can shut up and not start a new war to result in my death. Azerbaijani SSRball - Has a lot of oil as well, although he still really hates Armenia. Georgian SSRball - Took me a while to annex him but I finally got him, some idiots there hated me. North Caucasian SFSRball - It was pretty conflicted but I solved it by giving him the best university of the Caucasus. Kazakh SSRbrick - Still a very loyal subject. Kyrgyz SSRball - Had to make an irrigation system for him. Uzbek SSRball - Gave him some of Kazakh's land so he can reach the Caspian Sea. Afghan SSRball - Finally was fully modernized. Tajik SSRball - Had to fix his borders with Kyrgyzstan. Turkmen SSRball - I sometimes confuse him with Turkish SSRball. Because they almost have a similar name. ASSRballs Adjar ASSRball - Why is there a kebab part of a Christian nation... Abkhaz ASSRball - I remember helping him with independence, he still likes me. Nakhichievan ASSRball - I returned him to Azerbaijan, Armenia didn’t like but he have Artsakhi already so shut up. Udi ASSRball - Long debate over Azerbaijan annexing him or staying independent. Novorossiyan ASSRball - Not a part of Ukraine anymore! Oblastballs Artsakhi Oblastball - You will be part of Armenia now stop complaining about Nakhichevan. Jewish Autonomous Oblast - What's with these Jews, why won't they leave? List of New Soviet Union leaders: The New Soviet Union had a centralized federal structure, though centralized, the SSRballs enjoyed high autonomy within the leaderships of the party branches, the all-union leader didn't get involved in the daily politics of the different provinces. The dismisses of a province leader is only allowed to if the union is being put in risk by the same, which was a very serious matter. Aleksandr Mikhalitsin In office: 7 years (2279-2286) Nationality: Russian Ljubomir Ivkovic In office: 13 years (2286-2299) Nationality: Yugoslavian Isidoros Stamatis In office: 5 years (2299-2304) Nationality: Greek Igor Verin In office: 11 years (2304-2315) Nationality: Moldovan Vladimir Khodakovsky In office: 23 years (2315-2338) Nationality: Russian Pavle Simonovic In office: 9 years (2338-2347) Nationality: Yugoslavian Mikhail Bednov In office: 17 years (2347-2364) Nationality: Russian Yakov Astrouski In office: 10 years (2364-2374) Nationality: Belarusian Leonid Kononov In office: 6 years (2374-2380) Nationality: Ukrainian Quddus Nurzhanev In office: 3 years (2380-2383) Nationality: Kazakh Vasil Trichkov In office: 4 years (2383-2387) Nationality: Bulgarian Denis Patrushev In office: 4 years (2387-2391) Nationality: Russian Category:Eurasia Category:Communist Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Northern Europe Category:Eastern Europe Category:Caucasus Category:Northern Asia Category:Central Asia Category:Anti-EU Category:Anti-West Category:Russian-speaking Category:Belarusian-speaking Category:Kazakh-speaking Category:Slavic Category:Caucasian Category:Turkic Category:Balto-Slavic Category:Red Yellow Category:Stalin lovers Category:Lenin lovers Category:Anti-Monarchist Category:Aussie Defender Category:Russiaball Category:Belarusball Category:Stronk Category:Stronk Military Category:Big Category:Anti-American Category:Atheist Category:Orthodox Category:Armeniaball Category:Armenian-speaking Category:Chechen-speaking Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Ukraineball Category:Secular Category:Tajik-speaking Category:Tajikistanball Category:Nationalist Category:Socialist Category:Ukrainian-speaking Category:Pashto-speaking Category:Uzbek-speaking Category:Uzbekistanball Category:Abkhaz-speaking Category:Azerbaijani-speaking Category:Azerbaijanball Category:SSRball Category:Peace Lovers Category:Good Category:Turkish-speaking Category:Hungarian-speaking Category:Romanian-speaking Category:Polish-speaking Category:Slovak-speaking Category:Slovenian-speaking Category:Serbian-speaking Category:Croatian-speaking Category:Bosnian-speaking Category:Serbiaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Bosniaball Category:Albaniaball Category:Albanian-speaking Category:Sloveniaball Category:Slovakiaball Category:German-speaking Category:Germanyball Category:Kyrgyz-speaking Category:Turkmen-speaking Category:Georgiaball Category:Georgian-speaking Category:Romaniaball Category:Greeceball Category:Greek-speaking Category:Chechnyaball Category:Moldovaball Category:Bulgarian-speaking Category:Bulgariaball Category:Kosovoball Category:Cyprusball Category:Abkhaziaball Category:Polandball Category:Lithuanian-speaking Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Estonian-speaking Category:Estoniaball Category:Latviaball Category:Latvian-speaking Category:Finlandball Category:Finnish-speaking Category:Norwegian-speaking Category:Norwayball Category:Czechball Category:Czech-speaking Category:Islam Category:Marx lovers Category:Union Category:Christian